


Благословение

by Little_Unicorn



Series: Случайные незнакомцы [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Flashbacks, M/M, POV John Watson, PTSD John, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Это заключительная часть «Случайных незнакомцев». Всё началось с письма, адресованного случайному незнакомцу, и привело нас сюда, в Рейхенбах. Рассказчик − Джон. Некоторые части − это воспоминания, другие − реальность, а в третьих они смешиваются. Джон борется со своим прошлым, пытаясь решить проблему Мориарти.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Случайные незнакомцы [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557013
Kudos: 20





	Благословение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blessings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745695) by [Calais_Reno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calais_Reno/pseuds/Calais_Reno). 



− Что вы почувствовали, когда узнали, что он мёртв? − спрашивает Элла.

Я не знаю, что на это ответить. Это всё ещё нечто новое, всё ещё то, о чём я думаю. 

− Он был не таким уж плохим, − говорю я. Наверное, мои чувства противоречивы. − Но я рад, что он мёртв.

Элла на минуту замолкает. Возможно, она не ожидала такого ответа и ей нужно время, чтобы его обдумать. − Когда вы говорите, что он был не таким уж плохим, вы имеете в виду, что на него не злитесь?

Я задумываюсь. _Злость_. _Я злюсь?_ Возможно, я потерял ту часть себя, которая может почувствовать злость.

Страх − вот то, что мне понятно. Я прожил с ним три года. Когда ты всё время боишься, злость − это роскошь. Вы учитесь не злиться, потому что вам нужно сохранить что-то от страха.

− Я не злюсь.

− Это нормально − злиться, Джон. − Она смотрит на меня спокойно. Не бросая мне вызов. − Вы не говорили о своем недавнем похищении.

И снова − страх. − Я был неосторожен.

− Вы ни в чём не виноваты. Вы уверены, что не злитесь?

Она позволяет мне долго сидеть в тишине. Предполагается, что я должен поработать над какой-то проблемой. Злость − это проблема. Моя неспособность выразить злость, которую я, несомненно, должен чувствовать.

 _Почему именно я?_ Вот то, над чем я работаю.

− Скажите мне, что вы чувствуете, Джон. Вот почему мы здесь. Это безопасное место для вас, чтобы разобраться в своих чувствах.

Я думаю, _здесь нет безопасных мест_. − Злость − это не личное, − говорю я.

Это проблема зла.

Ты смотришь на меня, когда я возвращаюсь в квартиру. Этот взгляд одновременно защищающийся и виноватый. Ты винишь себя за то, что случилось в бассейне, и не хочешь выпускать меня из поля зрения. Если бы ты мог, то следовал бы за мной весь день, просто чтобы быть уверенным, что меня снова не похитят.

Ты одержим Мориарти. Ты ещё не знаешь, что он собирается сделать, но когда придёт время, ты меня защитишь. Он угрожал мне, похитил меня, надел на меня взрывчатку. Он сжёг письмо на моих глазах. Ты не позволишь ему сжечь меня.

Но он тебя интересует. Он − твой двойник, твоя противоположность. Злодей-консультант. Он снова бросит тебе вызов, и ты его примешь.

Когда это начнётся, ты мне не скажешь.

− Всё в порядке?

Возможно, я никогда не буду _в порядке_ , но ты спрашиваешь не об этом. Ты просишь моего разрешения. − Да, всё хорошо, − отвечаю я. _Я позабочусь о тебе_.

Я пытаюсь решить одну проблему. Не гнев, а злость.

_Боб говорит, что зло − это не безличная, иррациональная сила. Это не противоположность Бога, создавшего всё сущее. Если бы это было так, то это был бы парадокс, ибо Бог, который есть добро, должен был бы сотворить и зло._

_«Вместо этого зло исходит от людей», − говорит он мне. «Это непослушание, результат свободной воли. Бог дал людям закон, чтобы они обуздали свою безнравственность. Люди без закона опасны, говорит он. Это и есть зло»._

Я никогда не спорил с ним об этом. Я действительно не знаю, что такое зло. Я только знаю, что оно существует.

Мориарти − человек вне закона. Он выбрал меня не просто так: я был слаб и сломлен, и он хотел использовать мою слабость, чтобы сломить тебя. Таков был его план.

Он должен продолжать верить в это.

Теперь я понимаю. Все те месяцы, что я провёл в маленьком помещении с крошечным окошком и одним посетителем, гадая, зачем я живу, думая, что меня никто не ждёт, боясь смерти — всё это было прелюдией.

Вот их смысл: они должны были подготовить меня к этому.

Вот моя судьба: я − пленник, но я не сломлен. Он этого не знает, и именно так я его и одолею.

Отражённый свет танцует на стенах; я снова в бассейне. Я чувствую запах его лосьона после бритья, чувствую запах его дорогого костюма, когда его рука касается моего лица.

Боб выбрал меня случайно. Он превратил меня в идеальное орудие уничтожения Мориарти.

Мориарти думает, что он − твой соперник, твой достойный противник, злодей, который нужен каждому герою.

Но он ошибается. Ты ему не ровня. Я.

Я твоя пара, твой щит, помощник, который нужен каждому герою.

Я думаю о том, как это начнётся, и вижу, как это закончится. Я не боюсь.

Ты − знаменитость: _Шляпник, учёный, герой-детектив, герой Рейхенбаха_. Люди хотят дарить тебе награды и подарки.

Если у тебя и есть недостаток, который принесёт тебе неприятности, то вот он: ты лакаешь похвалу, как кошка молоко с блюдца. Ты не тщеславен, как я вижу, у тебя просто дефицит похвалы. Точно так же, как я жажду маленьких пространств, тихих голосов и доброты, ты нуждаешься в подтверждении и похвале − и вызове.

Я ничего не говорю. Я ничего не могу сказать. Я знаю тебя, и я люблю тебя. Ты спас мне жизнь, когда я вернулся из Афганистана. Тогда мы были случайными незнакомцами, каждый вёл себя по-своему, случайно соединившись. Я обязан тебе всем и даже больше.

Но я наблюдаю. Я вижу, Мориарти тебя подставит. Я просто пока не знаю, как это сделать. Я хотел бы быть таким же гениальным, как и ты, и не позволить этому случиться. Ты проглотишь наживку, что бы он ни предложил. Всё, что я могу сделать, это ждать, наблюдать и быть готовым. _Я готов умереть за тебя_.

_«Умирать за другого человека бессмысленно»,_ − говорит мне Боб. _Все умирают. «Только когда вы умираете за что-то, вы верите, что смерть имеет смысл»_.

Я знаю, во что он верил. Интересно, что означала его смерть?

«Западные люди думают, что их жизнь имеет значение, что каждый человек, каждая жизнь индивида имеет какой-то больший смысл. Только в совокупности мы имеем значение».

Из одной капли воды можно было бы вывести целый океан. Можно было бы предположить водопад − Ниагару, Рейхенбах.

Мориарти очень умён. Он понимает, насколько ты умён, замечает маленькое тщеславие, которое лежит в основе твоих спокойных манер, более хрупкое эго, чем кажется − и делает тебя похожим на подделку. − _Я задолжал тебе падение_ , − говорит он.

Мы спорим об этом. − Оно того не стоит, − говорю я тебе. − Он думает, что может сломить тебя, но ты сильнее, чем он думает. Не позволяй ему добраться до тебя. Не играй в его игру.

Ты злишься на меня. − Ты беспокоишься, что они правы. Ты беспокоишься, что тебя тоже арестуют. Мориарти тоже играет с твоим разумом.

Я знаю, как выглядит твой страх.

Я лежу рядом с тобой в нашей постели, и мне снится, что я падаю. Я вижу, как внизу бурлит вода, слышу её рев в ушах. Резко проснувшись, я открываю глаза и вижу, что ты смотришь на меня.

− Просто сон, − говоришь ты. − Возвращайся ко сну.

Ты уже несколько месяцев живёшь с моим посттравматическим синдромом. Ты усыплял меня столько раз, что я и сосчитать не могу.

− Мне очень жаль, Джон. Я знаю, что ты волнуешься. Прости меня за то, что я сказал.

Люди видят сны, помнят они об этом или нет. Когда ваши глаза движутся под закрытыми веками, вы видите сон. Но сны легко забываются. Я знаю, что должен видеть сон, но когда просыпаюсь, детали исчезают. Только тени. Я не помню, что мне снилось в Афганистане. Кошмары начались после того, как меня спасли. Единственные сны, которые я помню, это те, которые будят меня, и я кричу и дрожу.

− Что ты будешь делать? − спрашиваю я.

− Прямо сейчас? Я собираюсь тебя поцеловать. − Ты знаешь. Это мягко, как вопрос. _Хорошо?_

Когда ты отстраняешься, я вижу твоё лицо в свете уличного фонаря. Я помню, как впервые увидел твоё лицо. Твой голос я узнал из твоего письма. Я не осмеливался представить себе твоё лицо. Но когда я увидел его, то сразу тебя узнал.

Ты улыбаешься. − А теперь я снова тебя поцелую. − Переместившись поближе, ты меня обнимаешь.

Я думаю о маленькой комнатке с одним окном, где прожил три года. Тридцать восемь месяцев. Сто шестьдесят семь недель. Тысяча сто шестьдесят пять дней. За всё это время я разговаривал только с одним человеком, ко мне прикасался только один человек. У него были руки доктора − добрые и умелые.

Твои руки скользят по моей спине, начиная искать укромные места. Я поклоняюсь твоему телу, но больше всего люблю твои руки. Длинные пальцы, нежное прикосновение. Руки художника.

Однажды ты назвал меня своей величайшей загадкой. Я таю в твоих руках. Я позволю тебе решить меня.

Когда я был пленником в Афганистане, я научился слушать. Я начал понимать, что тишина − это единственное, что я могу выбрать. Меня могли избить за то, что я отказывался говорить, но сила речи принадлежала мне. Я прислушивался. Я ждал.

 _Никто тебя не ждёт_.

Ты беспокойный, нервный, раздражительный. Вот как выглядит твой страх.

Ты думаешь, что ты один, и что никто не может решить эту проблему, кроме тебя. Ты думаешь, что герои в одиночку противостоят злу.

Но я наблюдаю за тобой и слушаю. Когда ты молчишь, я слышу то, что ты не говоришь.

− Он меня не послушает, − говорю я Майкрофту. − Он так увлечён Мориарти, что не понимает, насколько тот опасен.

Он улыбается. − И вы думаете, он меня послушает?

− Нет, но вы можете прекратить эту... эту конфронтацию. Вы знаете, кто такой Ричард Брук, и можете его разоблачить. Вы можете спасти репутацию своего брата.

− Неужели вы всерьёз думаете, что мне больше нечем заняться, кроме как беречь Шерлока от неприятностей? Многие из его нынешних трудностей можно было бы предотвратить, если бы у него не было этой потребности перехитрить Мориарти.

− Мориарти... − я не могу закончить фразу так, чтобы это что-то значило для такого человека, как Майкрофт. Если сказать, что этот человек − _воплощение зла_ , это прозвучит по-библейски.

− Я знаю, что такое Мориарти, − отвечает он. − Всё равно он человек и склонен ошибаться так же, как и все мы.

− И вы? − говорю я, смеясь. − Вы ведь _не ошибаетесь_ , Майкрофт?

− Мы наблюдали за ним, доктор. Я не собираюсь запускать механизм, пока мы не сможем убрать его навсегда.

− К тому времени может быть уже слишком поздно.

− Мой брат − не идиот, − замечает Майкрофт. − Он понимает риск и примет меры предосторожности.

− Разве вы не видите, к чему это ведёт? − спрашиваю я. − Вы и ваш брат − пара гениальных дураков, если вы этого не сделаете.

Майкрофт мрачно мне улыбается. − Доктор Ватсон, неужели вы думаете, что вам может прийти в голову что-то такое, чего ещё не пришло в голову мне?

Это заставляет меня замолчать. Я знаю, что он гениален и, вероятно, видел двадцать семь возможных исходов конфронтации Шерлока с Мориарти, но я не уверен, какие издержки он мог бы посчитать приемлемыми.

− Шерлок безрассуден, − говорю я. − Его репутация погублена. Ему всё равно, что с ним теперь будет.

− Однако ему не всё равно, что будет с вами, − отвечает он. − Это то, что он доверил мне. − Он улыбается, и я вижу его доброту. Он любит своего брата и будет уважать его желания, даже если они поставят мою жизнь выше его собственной.

Я отрицательно качаю головой. − Это никак не может закончиться хорошо.

− Вы правы, − соглашается он. − Но есть некоторые варианты, которые лучше, чем другие. Идите домой, доктор. Вы ничего не сможете сейчас сделать. Оставьте это мне, чтобы разобраться.

Я знаю Мориарти лучше, чем ты или твой брат. Ты видишь в нём своего главного соперника. Майкрофт видит в нём уравнение, которое можно решить.

Ты никогда не спрашивал, но я знаю, что ты задаёшься вопросом о тех часах после того, как меня похитили, до того, как увидел меня в бассейне.

 _− Я могу тебя убить, − сказал он. − Но я не буду_.

Я молчал.

_Разве ты не хочешь знать, почему?_

Я уже знал почему.

 _Когда вы потеряли всякую надежду, смерть − это благословение_.

Я видел, как он сжёг письмо. Это сказало мне всё, что мне нужно было знать.

Мориарти − не волшебник. Он хочет, чтобы ты поверил, что существует магический код, который сделает его всемогущим. Это Макгаффин(1), Святой Грааль, философский камень, золотой снитч(2). Его не существует. Но он заставил тебя его захотеть, думая, что это устройство Омега, которое вернёт время назад и позволит тебе его победить.

Но всё будет гораздо проще.

 _Может быть, мы когда-нибудь встретимся_.

Вы двое, лицом к лицу, на равных.

_Приходи поиграть._

_На крыше больницы Барта. Ш_

_Я жду... ДМ_

Уже светло, и я иду по крыше Барта.

Мориарти сидит на выступе и смотрит на свой телефон. − Я получил твоё сообщение.

Я останавливаюсь в нескольких футах от него.

− Ты воспользовался телефоном Шерлока. − Он смотрит на меня со скукой. − Верный питомец прыгает, чтобы спасти своего хозяина. Скучно и бессмысленно. Я его победил, ты же знаешь. − Он вздыхает. − Естественно, он ещё не знает. Он свяжется со мной, возможно, сегодня, попозже, скажет, что у него есть для меня кое-что. Код. − Он смеётся. − Слишком легко. Всё это время я думал, что он другой, особенный. Но он просто обычный.

− Ты самый обыкновенный, − говорю я. − Здесь нет никакого кода. Просто мелкий преступник, подкупающий людей для выполнения своей работы.

Он встаёт и смотрит на меня, ухмыляясь. − И что ты собираешься с этим делать, _крутой парень_?

Однажды я увидел Боба по телевизору. Он всегда говорил, что его цель − быть никому неизвестным. Он − просто человек со священной миссией, послушный Аллаху. Это давало ему силу, которой не хватало другим, говорил он. Большинство людей не могут полностью посвятить себя тому, во что они верят. Они никогда не выходят за пределы мира.

Я вижу его сейчас, он изучает меня своими потрясающе красивыми глазами, удивительно синими на смуглом лице. Пуштун в тунике и свободных штанах, с моим письмом в одной руке и зажигалкой в другой.

(Глаза Мориарти тёмные, бездушные, как две чёрные дыры.)

 _− Крутой парень_ , − говорит он. − Он щёлкает зажигалкой, и вспыхивает пламя.

(Огонь отражается в этих пустых глазах.)

 _− Я могу его сжечь_. − Он кивает на письмо. − _Но я не буду, и знаешь почему?_

Я знаю почему. Когда у вас нет надежды, смерть − это благословение.

− Я тебя не боюсь. − _Благослови меня_.

(Мориарти улыбается, щёлкает зажигалкой.)

Пистолет у меня в руке.

 _− Никто тебя не ждёт_ , − смеётся он. _− Ты никогда не будешь свободен. − Я мёртв, и ты не можешь меня отпустить_.

Я поднимаю пистолет, целясь ему в голову. − Я не отпущу тебя, пока ты не благословишь меня.

 _− Я сожгу тебя_.

(Мориарти подносит пламя к письму. Оно начинает темнеть и скручиваться, пламя лижет его, пока ему больше не за что ухватиться. Последние слова, которые я могу прочитать... _я остаюсь... твоим случайным незнакомцем..._ )

 _Я не боюсь тебя. Смерть меня не пугает._ − Благослови меня.

Боб поднимает руку, и я вижу пепел на его пальцах. Он касается моего лба. − Благослови, Аллах, − говорит он. − Божье благословение. − Он делает шаг назад.

Я нажимаю на курок.

Мориарти лежит мёртвый на крыше больницы Барта с дырой во лбу.

Я роняю пистолет и падаю на колени, подняв руки. − Благослови меня Господь, − говорю я.

Первая пуля снайпера попадает мне в грудь. Вторая пронзает мне горло.

Я смотрю на небо, утопая в собственной крови.

Надежда исчезла. Я был благословлён.

Я уже умирал однажды, в Афганистане. Пуштун с оксфордским образованием достал пулю из моего плеча. Когда-то он хотел стать врачом. Вместо этого он стал террористом.

Я помню, как проснулся и услышал, как люди говорят на пушту. Я был один в маленьком помещении с марлей, приклеенной к плечу, и горел в лихорадке. Он пришёл ко мне, обработал мои раны, дал антибиотики, чтобы я не умер.

Я привык слышать его голос. _Я позабочусь о тебе, крутой парень. Я сохраню тебе жизнь_.

Он мёртв, но я остался.

Я вернулся в Англию и нашёл своего случайного незнакомца. Боб ошибся. Кто-то меня ждал. Я выжил.

И теперь я не мёртв.

Когда я просыпаюсь в больнице, ты сидишь рядом и смотришь на меня. Твои красивые глаза красные, а твое красивое лицо искажено страхом.

− Джон. − Возьми мою руку в свою.

Я молчу. В моём горле трубка, и я задаюсь вопросом, смогу ли я когда-нибудь снова заговорить, смогу ли я когда-нибудь сказать тебе, как сильно я тебя люблю. Я закрываю глаза.

Ты сжимаешь мою руку, и я чувствую, как твои губы касаются моего лба. Я благословлён.

Много позже ты объяснишь, почему я не умер.

− Я нашёл сообщение, которое ты отправил ему с моего телефона. Это было... − ты замолкаешь, из твоих глаз текут слёзы, ко рту прижат кулак. Когда ты наконец заговоришь, твой голос звучит грубо. − Я позвонил в экстренную службу, потому что не думал, что успею вовремя тебя остановить. Когда я приехал, тебя уже грузили на носилки. Они не позволили мне тебя увидеть. Ты был в операционной несколько часов. − Ты смотришь на меня полными слёз глазами. − Я думал, что потерял тебя, Джон.

Думаю, _ты меня не потеряешь_. _Ты никогда не потеряешь меня_.

− Люди Майкрофта уже уничтожили остальных снайперов. Этот был последним, тот, кто добрался до тебя. − Ты снова замолкаешь, твоё лицо искажено печалью. − Две пули. Хорошо, что он не выстрелил в третий раз.

 _Ты − моё благословение_. Я поднимаю руку, чтобы коснуться твоего лица, вытереть слёзы.

− Слава Богу. С тобой всё будет в порядке.

А потом я засыпаю и мне снится сон. Как и все сны, мои касаются того, что ещё не произошло. Тропинка над водопадом. Ты падаешь и умираешь. Ты уходишь от меня. Мы никогда не знаем, что могло бы случиться. Это приходит к нам во снах, таких же несущественных, как и наши страхи.

Я остаюсь, твой случайный незнакомец.

***

(1) − Макгаффин − предмет, движущий сюжет, но не играющий роли сам по себе, например − «бриллиантовый стул» в «12 стульях».  
(2) − Снитч (англ. Snitch), также называемый Золотой снитч − в квиддиче маленький золотистый шарик с серебристыми крылышками, летающий самостоятельно и произвольно над полем. Квиддич (англ. Quidditch) − вымышленная спортивная игра, в которую играют персонажи романов Джоан К. Роулинг о Гарри Поттере. В квиддич играют, летая на мётлах. Игра получила название в честь болота Квирдитч, где и была придумана.


End file.
